


I Walk Alone

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first vid made using Blu Ray footage. It is a Dan/Rorschach vid set to a song on Jackie Earle Haley’s Watchmen playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk Alone

**Pairing:** Dan/Rorschach  
 **File Size:** 54 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"  
 **Artist:** Green Day  
 **Summary:** My first vid made using Blu Ray footage. It is a Dan/Rorschach vid set to a song on Jackie Earle Haley’s Watchmen playlist.  
 **Warning:** Just an exploding vigilante

[Download I Walk Alone](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Boulevard.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch I Walk Alone on the [the akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/08/01/i-walk-alone/).

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Boulevard.wmv)


End file.
